It Ain't My Line
by Vegorott
Summary: Lord Death is the host of a comedy show called 'It ain't my line' he and four other guests try to make a large crowd laugh, while having fun themselves. Parody of whose line is it anyway, You'd call it crack, I call it random. Rated T for slight language and sexual humor.


This is what I like to call: Me bored and having writers block on all my other stories.

This little thing is a parody of the t.v. comedy '_Whose Line is it anyway?_'

And this is why I'm not allowed to be bored late at night and watch youtube videos.

(Sorry for the some what crack)

* * *

A large crowd applauded loudly and cheered as a camera went over then and landed on the host who sat behind a light brown desk.

"Hello, howdy, hi. Welcome to 'It ain't my line'!" Lord Death announced and he clapped his hands several times. "Were I don't bother counting and our guests don't know what they're doing." He chuckled. "This episode we have four people who are ready to entertain you." The shinigami waved his hand towards the four people that sat on chairs, all waving their own hands to the cheering audience. "We have; My little boy, Kid. The meister, Black-Star. The death scythe Justin Law and our special guest, here under careful watch, Giriko."

"Let's get this party started!" Giriko shouted, getting screams in response. He started laughing, but stopped when Justin flicked the side of his head.

"Father, I'm not a little boy." Kid responded in his chair.

"I'd argue with that." Black-Star chuckled.

"I'm taller than you Black-Star." The younger shinigami snapped.

"Anyways, before things get too far. Let's start our first game." Lord Death cut off the two teens.

"This game is called scenes in a hat." The reaper started, pulling out a skull shaped hat from under his desk. "Before the show started we asked members to write down a scene they wish to see the performers act." As Lord Death spoke, the four men got up from their chairs and stood at the sides of the stage, Kid and Black-Star on one end, Giriko and Justin on the other. The shinigami pulled out and unfolded a piece of paper from the hat. "Alright...I..." Lord Death's head plopped on top of the desk as he broke out in an uncontrolled laughter.

"What!? What's the scene!?" Giriko snapped.

"Oh dear..." Lord Death coughed in his hand and read the card. "Things Giriko whispers into his date's ear." Justin stepped out to the center of the stage, cupped a hand next to his mouth and said in a whisper.

"Keep the change." Laughter erupted from everyone. Lord Death pressed a bottom on his desk.

_Buzz_

Black-Star had fallen on the floor, holding his stomach.

"Did Justin just say that?" Kid asked between gasps.

"Wow...just...wow." Giriko stated as Justin walked back next to him. Lord Death pulled out another card.

"Things not to say when meeting your spouse's parents for the first time." Giriko grabbed Justin and dragged him to the center, looking at the smaller man he said.

"Damn, you're less fat than I expected."

_Buzz_

The blonde couldn't keep a straight face as they walked back. Black-Star took their place and put his hands on his hips.

"I see where she gets her breasts Mr. Willard."

_Buzz_

The star went back to a chuckling Kid.

"Okay, time for a new game." The four men went back to their chairs. "This one is called props. With teams of two they are to use these random items and come up with as many things as possible." The four stood back up and walked over to the shinigami and grabbed the objects from him. Giriko and Black-Star were given two large purple cone shaped springs. Kid and Justin had two large, lollipop shaped sticks. "When ever you're ready." Giriko put the cones over his chest.

"Is it a little chilly in here, or is it just me?"

_Buzz_

Justin placed the circle part of the stick over his eyes.

"May I dissect you?"

_Buzz_

Giriko and Black-Star stood back and had one of the purple cones sitting alone in front of them.

"I'm leaving before we meet the thing that crapped that." Black-Star said.

_Buzz_

Kid had the circle resting on his shoulder and he paced back and forth.

"One, two, three, four. One, two, three, four."

_Buzz Buzz Buzz_

After the last buzzer the four tossed the objects back to Lord Death and went back to their chairs.

"Time for our final game for the evening. Giriko and Justin, this game is for you." As the two men walked toward him, the shinigami explained. "Translations, Justin is going to be giving a speech in a made up language and Giriko has to translate for him."

"I'm scared for my life." Justin sighed as he stood in the center of the stage. Giriko stood at the side with a microphone in his hand.

"Don't be afraid." The saw chuckled. Justin said a short sentence in gibberish.

"Hello, and welcome to; how to stay a virgin for the rest of your life." The guillotine glared at the older man and said a long sentence of nonsense and gestured at his outfit. "First step is to wear stupid clothing and earphones, they are better than condoms." The blonde bit his lip and tapped a foot against the ground. Justin turned toward the older man and said several strange words in a harsh voice. "And this is an example of a man who knows how to get laid, maybe I should take some lessons from him."

_Buuuzzzz_

"And we're done. You can go back."

"I'm going to kill you." Justin growled.

"I know you won't." Giriko responded with a chuckle.

"I pray that you're not here next time."

"I hope I'm not." Kid sighed.

"Why not? This is fun!" Black-Star exclaimed.

"Alright. Tune in next time with more games, jokes and insane laugher!" The camera pulled away and showed the audience again.

* * *

Half awake and board, this is the creation of it.

Should I continue with this, or just keep it as a one-shot?

Reviews? Do as you please baby! ^3^


End file.
